


All of You - Part 7 (I Do)

by OnlyDarylNormanFic



Series: All of You [7]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 22:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarylNormanFic/pseuds/OnlyDarylNormanFic
Summary: Summary: Daryl and the Reader get married with help from Negan and Daryl’s group of friends. Pure lovey-dovey.





	All of You - Part 7 (I Do)

You awoke to the sound of birds chirping outside of the open window above your head. You looked up, squinting at the early morning sun in confusion at the pleasant sound. You were so used to hearing the cawing of the undead outside your window at the Sanctuary, this peaceful sound of nature was so foreign to you by now. You blinked your eyes awake, focusing on the rising sun rays beaming through the window and remembered where you were.

You looked over to your right and saw Daryl passed out next to you. His entire body was limp and relaxed, snoring a little with his mouth open as he enjoyed his safe slumber, his arms out and hands tucked neatly behind his head.

Alexandria.

You smiled, turning your body to the side and resting your head on his shoulder, snuggling into his body with your own. You outstretched your left hand and looked at the leather strap around your ring finger, the one he had ripped from his vest and given to you as a promise of your eternal love.

Today was the day.

You looked up at him peacefully sleeping with a content smile on his face. He nuzzled his chin onto the top of your head as he felt you nuzzle into him, moving into your body with his own as he felt your presence. Even asleep, he always felt you with him.

“I can’t believe I get to marry you,” you said to him as he slept.

The corner of his mouth twitched at your words, smiling happily in his sleep.

You leaned up and whispered into his ear, “I can’t wait to be Mrs. Daryl Dixon.”

You kissed him sweetly, just below his ear and nestled into him, hugging him as you brought your body back into his. You closed your eyes, figuring you should try and get some more sleep before the big day began. Also, the best part of this day was still asleep.

As if he could read your mind, Daryl stirred awake, gargling a little in confusion as he winced at the sunlight hitting his eyes. He looked down and over at you resting on him, looking so happy and content with your eyes closed and a sweet smile on your face.

You opened one eye, squinting a little up at him, making him huff with laughter.

You smiled and opened your eyes, looking up at him with nothing but pure happiness as his right hand came down and grabbed your left hand that rested on his chest. He grabbed it, looking down at the leather ring on your ring finger with nothing but pure admiration and love in his eyes.

“Mrs. Daryl Dixon, huh?” he said, taking your ring finger and softly twirling the leather ring back and forth on your hand.

“You weren’t supposed to hear that!” you said, swatting him a little at the fact that he had been pretending to be asleep.

He looked over into your eyes and smirked, with a groggy, happy smile on his face.

“I also wasn’t supposed to fall in love with ya,” he said, cocking his eyebrow.

“But here we are,” he said, his gleeful smile, getting larger at the idea of having you only for himself for the rest of your lives.

You smiled and rolled over onto him, leaning your face over his, ghosting your lips with his as you looked deep into his eyes.

“You sure you want me forever, Dixon?” you asked, cocking your eyebrow back at him with the same playful look on your face now.

You slowly straddled him, sitting on his stomach as you grabbed his hands and pushed them above his head, sinking your body’s weight onto his.

“I mean… You think you can handle this forever?” you asked, laughing giddily as he swiftly broke free of your grasp, twirling you both around until he was on top of you. He sank his body down onto yours. His gaze turned to pure love and admiration as he nuzzled his nose around yours.

“Oh, I plan on handling ya through everything,” he said with honesty and pushed his lips onto yours, shoving his tongue into your mouth and grabbing ahold of yours, twirling it around with pure love and need.

He shifted his body’s weight as he kissed you, just enough to run his right hand down in between your bodies and started to caress your pussy over your panties, just like he knew you liked.

“Ohh…” you moaned happily into his kiss as you started to rock instinctually up into his hand.

He trailed his kisses down your cheek and to the side of your neck as he slowly turned you on with his hand.

You wrapped your arms around him, running one up into his hair and the other around his neck as you lost yourself in every kiss and every stroke from him. He knew exactly how to make you feel so fucking good.

You rocked up and down onto his hand happily until your face contorted with confusion and you tugged on his hair, causing him to lean back and look curiously into your eyes at your hesitance.

“What?” he asked, softly.

“Do you think we should? I mean…We *are* getting married today…” you said, looking up at him with nervous and innocent eyes.

“And?” he asked, chuckling a little at your sudden hesitation. This was the first time you ever had been with him.

You laughed, feeling yourself untense and shook your head with embarrassment.

“Nothing…Nevermind…” you said leaning up to kiss him.

But as you did his head jut back just enough to stop your kiss. He hesitated as he looked you over with a precious look of pure love in his eyes.

“I get it, Y/N…I want everything to be perfect too,” he said.

“But that shouldn’t stop us from enjoyin’ each other before we have to go out into all that, should it?” he asked, his playful smile coming back to his lips.

He always knew how to make you so ready for him, always needing him so much.

“You decide, baby. I trust you,” you said sweetly, laying back and leaving it up to him what happened next, softly stroking the back of his neck with your fingertips.

He smiled the look in his eye turning happily dangerous as he said, “I’ll never waste a minute I have to love on you, woman,” and pushed his lips to yours.

You smiled and sighed, parting your lips and tilting your head up as he softly pushed his tongue into your mouth. He grabbed ahold of your tongue, sucking it down slowly and then began to twirl it around his own with pure passion. He ran his left hand up into your hair and his right hand down your stomach. He moaned happily at the feeling of his hand coming to the hem of your shirt. He pushed his hand up over his oversized shirt that you loved to wear at night and started to massage your left breast, slow and rough.

“Ohh…Daryl…” you moaned out into his kiss happily at his actions before grabbing his tongue and changing the direction of your tongues as you sped up their dance.

You ran your hand down his back and brought it over to his stomach, quickly reaching the button of his jeans and popping them open. His hand on your breast tweaked your nipple and he growled, pulling his lips off of you. You unzipped his pants and laid back on the pillow with a knowing smile.

You watched him slowly crawl off of you, towards the bottom of the bed. Once he was standing at the foot of the bed, he swiftly pushed the jeans off of him, kicking them behind him, leaving him in all his naked glory in front of you.

You bit your lip at the sight.

He walked over to the side of the bed and his hands came to the hem of your panties on both sides of your hips.

“Let’s get these off of you,” he said, his tongue jutting out a little as he quickly pulled them down and off your body.

After he was done you quickly sat up, crisscrossing your arms at the hem of your shirt and pulling it off of you.

You laid back down, opening your legs for him and beckoned him with the pull of your index finger and a playful smile on your lips.

He climbed inside of your legs, kneeling over you and adjusting his knees under your thighs. You wiggled and adjusted with him, looking down at his cock with nothing but pure need. He grabbed it and watched himself slowly push it into your warm and always inviting pussy.

He growled loudly, his eyes closing and his hands coming to the sides of your thighs as he slowly pushed himself into your hilt.

“Oh, Daryl…You feel so good!” you moaned, bringing your hands down to clasp his on your thighs as you adjusted your hips, arching them slightly up into the air to take more of him in.

He pushed his body forward, pushing his hands down onto both sides of your face and nudged your legs further apart with his knees under your thighs.

His nose nudged up into yours and his lips ghosted yours as he looked at you so deep in love in that moment.

“Ya know I love ya, right, Y/N? And I ain’t ever gonna let anything bad happen to ya, ever again,” he vowed, his eyes never losing their look of resolved love.

You smiled sweetly and nodded, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him down further onto you.

“I know,” you said, kissing him sweetly before laying back and saying, “I love you too, Daryl…I always will…”

He smiled grateful at your words and nodded, pushing his lips back to yours as he started to rock his hips slowly up and down onto yours, his cock moving in and out of you at his hips command.

You moaned into his kiss as he slowly fucked you, twirling your tongue eagerly around his. You started to rock your hips up and down with his. You moaned loudly into his mouth when you found this hips rhythm and he slammed his cock and core harshly back into yours.

Your tongues began to swirl around each other’s with more urgent need as your bodies collided together in perfect sync. By now you had it down to a science, knowing just how to get each other there. He pulled his lips off of yours, glaring you down as he started to fuck you harder into the bed.

This caused you to cry out in happiness and run your hands up to grip the back of his hair as you bounced up and down on the mattress for his amazing cock.

He sped up, jackhammering a little into your hilt a few times before slowing down again.

“Oh my God, Daryl…Fuck me harder!” you whimpered as you tried to hit up into his cock faster.

He growled deep in his throat and ran his hand around to your right leg, wrapping it around his lower back and readjusting again. When he was back in position, he started to fuck you at a fast and steady speed, causing the bed’s headboard to start knocking against the wall behind it.

“Oh…Oh…Fuck…” you groaned, looking up at him in confused pleasure as he turned you on beyond belief.

“Yeah? Does that cock make you feel so good?” he growled, looking down at you with dark eyes as he watched your non-verbally fall apart for him.

“Yes! Please don’t stop!” you cried up, slamming your core up into his faster as you felt your high coming.

Just as you were about to cum he pulled his cock out of you, panting himself as he fought his own cock’s pain at disengaging.

You whimpered in confusion at the loss of contact and watched as he climbed off of you and the bed and slammed his hand down on the nightstand next to your bed.

“How ‘bout we relive that first time?” he asked with a happy, yet cocky smile as his dark, lustful eyes glared you down.

Your eyes rolled back for a second and then flitted back over to his, smiling happily as you remembered the first night you two had been together. You got up off the bed and walked over to him, running your hands slowly up and down his bare chest.

You looked up at him playful and cocked your head to the side as you asked, “You want me to wash you down again, baby?”

He chuckled an easy, happy look in his eyes for the first time you had ever seen and nudged his nose up into yours.

“Maybe after, this time,” he said with a blissful smile, quickly wrapping his arms around your waist and lifting your body onto the nightstand.

He pushed his lips to yours, shoving his tongue dominantly into your mouth and grabbing ahold of yours. His hands pushed your legs apart and he stepped inside them. He grabbed his cock, dipping down to find your entrance. Once he did, he slowly ran his tip up and down the insides of your folds until you moaned in frustration to him, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him closer into you. You wrapped your legs eagerly around his lower back at the same time. 

Daryl groaned happily and pushed his cock swiftly up into your wet, amazing pussy.

“Oh! Fuck!!” you cried out with pure pleasure as he invaded you so fucking good and deep.

You clung to him for dear life as he let loose in you like only he could, hitting your core and your spot so fucking good with each hit.

“Oh my god! I love it! Baby!?!” you cried out in confusion as you bounced back and forth for his cock, feeling yourself cumming so fucking hard for him.

He could tell and he sped up, burying his face on the side of your neck as he just cut loose into you until you came so hard all over his cock.

“Oh! Oh? Fuck, yes!! Baby!?!” you cried out as you hit your high so hard that you were convulsing and shuttering as the orgasm hit you and ran through your body.

He couldn’t hold back any longer. He loved to get off as your pussy convulsed over his cock, during your high.

His big strong arms wrapped tighter around you, pulling you into him as hard as he could. And then he cut loose as hard and fast as he could into your hilt.

You were a whimpering mess as you held on, loving every second of him enjoying you.

You loved everything about him.

His fingers gripped your sides eagerly as he started to hit as hard and fast as he could into you, whimpering and grunting happily into your ear.

“Cum in me baby, I want you to…” you whispered to him, knowing sometimes he needed your encouragement; like the first time you met.

He growled and fucked you as fast and hard as he could back into the wall until he pinned his cock deep inside you and came so hard deep inside of you.

“Fuck?! Y/N!” he said, slightly scolding you at the amount of pleasure he was feeling.

You smiled to yourself and pulled him further into you by the legs you had wrapped around his lower back. You moaned happily as you felt him enter you even further in your blissful state.

You rocked up and down his cock appreciatively a few times before letting your body rest.

He panted away his high and after a minute he kissed your neck, slowly and appreciatively.

You ran your hand up into the back of his hair, slightly tugging at it.

He took your cue and leaned back to look back into your eyes.

“Now, now…Don’t want to be marking me all up for the big day, do you?” you asked, with a slight cock of your eyebrow and a curiously playful look in your eyes.

“Isn’t that what I’m doin’ later anyway?” he asked with a smirk.

“Markin’ ya as mine?” he asked, not waiting to hear your answer as he pushed his lips back to yours.

After another heated kiss, as you both panted away your happy high, he slowly pulled his lips off of yours, resting his forehead on yours as he looked sincerely into your eyes.

“I won’t ruin this for ya, Y/N. Promise,” he said in a whisper, looking you over in awe again as he remembered just how special this day was for both of you.

You smiled happily up at him, looking around at the room and thinking about the real life you could have with this amazing man here. It made you so hopeful for your future together. You played with his hair as you locked eyes with his again.

“You could never ruin anything for me, Daryl. Plus…I don’t want to ruin anything for you or anyone here either,” you said sincerely, with some fear showing up at the end of your sentence.

Daryl kissed your lips softly and nuzzled his nose against yours.

“It’s gonna be fine, Y/N…I promise,” he said, kissing your nose as he slowly pulled out of you. He held his hand out for yours, smiling sweetly at you as you hopped up and grabbed it. He pulled you back into the room and to the dresser. You got dressed in your bra and panties and put on your dirty white tank top and cut off jean shorts. You looked yourself over as Daryl put his jeans back on.

You twirled around, looking at your hair in a messy ponytail after sleep and your excursion, scrunching your nose in annoyance to yourself as you looked in the mirror.

“Not exactly what I expected to wear…” you said, looking over at him as he put his button-down black shirt on next to you.

He reached the top and shrugged, looking over at you with a smile as he finished.

“Oh, I don’t know…I have always loved ya in that…I mean look at that ass…” he said with a smirk, slapping your ass playfully, trying to get you to smile.

You giggled and pushed your shoulder playfully into his. You held his hand into yours and leaned your head on his shoulder, silently looking at the image of you two in the mirror in front of you with a happy smile.

“As long as it is me and you, I think I’ll be just fine,” you said, looking up at him with nothing but pure true love through the mirror’s reflection.

He nodded in sincere agreement, kissing the top of your forehead before leaning his head onto it and looking back at your reflection together with the same loving look you had on your face at the sight. You both jumped when you heard a knock on the door.

“Y/N? Let me in!”

Negan’s voice came booming through the wooden surface.

You looked over at Daryl and rolled your eyes with a smile, responding, “Yes. Dad.”

You dropped Daryl’s hand and walked over to the door, unlocking it and pulling it open.

“Hey, Dad,” you said, with the same old annoyed smile you had given him since you were 15.

This made him smile. He knew he annoyed the fuck out of you. But he also knew you knew he was on your side. Well? Most of the time. And he couldn’t help but love being that thorn in your side. He would miss that. So, for one more time, he would treat you like he always has, like his little girl.

Negan hugged you, kissing your cheek before walking into the bedroom. He nodded to Daryl a polite hello and turned around back toward you. He took in your appearance.

“Well, this simply just will not do,” Negan said, in his ticked off yet amused tone.

You looked down at your outfit and shrugged.

“I know it isn’t much. But that shouldn’t matter. That’s not what it’s about-“

Before you could finish Negan shouted out, “Dwighty-Boy, come on down!”

He leaned back with an enthusiastic smile as you all watched the open door.

Dwight walked in with a dress draped over his arms and an annoyed look on his face. He looked at a fixed point on the wall to the side of you all as he stood there as directed.

You looked at your dad curiously as he walked over and took it from Dwight, shooing him away again with a flick of his wrist. Dwight stepped back to carry on guarding Negan just outside the doorway.

Negan grabbed the dress and displayed it to you.

It was a cute, simple white sundress, pink and light yellow with flowers down the sides.

“I know it isn’t much, but it’s the best we could find that didn’t have blood or guts on it,” he said, looking at you with that sideways jackass smile of his.

You smiled happily and ran over to take the dress and examine it.

“It’s…beautiful, Dad!” you said, looking up at him for the first time in a long time with just pure appreciative happiness.

He smiled back at you, hugging you briefly and kissing the top of your head before looking over at Daryl.

“Sorry son, we couldn’t find much of anything for you to wear,” he said, sincerely. 

Daryl shrugged, looking over at him with slight discomfort at Negan calling him, ‘son.’

“Oh, that’s okay…I much prefer this look anyway,” you said walking over to Daryl and running your hands up his chest as you looked lovingly up into his eyes.

He smiled sweetly down at you giving you a gentle kiss at your kind words.

Negan cleared his throat and scratched his head, looking away for a moment until you both turned your attention back to him. He laid the dress on your bed, neatly and carefully.

You rested your head on Daryl’s shoulder, resting your right hand on his chest and dropping your left hand to hold Daryl’s as you both looked over at Negan and waited for him to speak.

“I did find something for you both though,” he said, reaching in his pocket and digging out two rings.

He outstretched his hand with two silver rings flashing as the sun hit them.

You walked over and took the ring that had a pink gemstone mounted on it, inspecting it with a happy smile. Your father knew you weren’t into having a diamond ring. Ever since you were a kid you thought it was a bit tacky for everyone to be chasing after something that was still only a thing. Not to mention you would have never allowed anyone to spend as much as people did on them. You had always wanted something unique, something simple, and pink was your favorite color.

“Wow, Dad…This is perfect!” you said in awe that he had actually done this for you and got it right.

“Well…I had a little help,” Negan said, looking pointedly over at Daryl with a smile.

You looked at your dad and then back at Daryl who had his head down, looking at the floor with a sheepish smile on his face. After a few seconds, he brought his eyes back to yours with that same shy smile and said, “I hope ya like it, Y/N…When I saw it all I could think of was you.”

You dropped the ring back into your dad’s hand and walked swiftly back over to Daryl, wrapping your arms around his and pulling him into you.

“I love it, Daryl. And I love you…” you said, lost in all your pure emotional love for the man in front of you as everything hit you all at once. This day. This ring. The fact that he had been willing to put up with everything you were saddled with before the two of you had met and beyond. The fact that he was willing to forgo his life here just for you and just how much you knew he loved you. You started to tear up, looking up at him as you felt just how much you truly loved and ached for this amazing man.

“What’s the matter?” Daryl asked, noticing the tears in your eyes.

He knew you were hardly the type to cry.

You wiped your eyes and shook your head, trying to shake the pure, raw, emotion you were feeling right now.

“Nothing…I…I’m just…happy,” you said, a tear leaking down your cheek as you looked up with pure admiration at him.

“I’ll let you two…I’ve got to make sure everything is going accordingly out there,” Negan said, nodding to Daryl with a rare, happy smile. He loved seeing his little girl so happy. And Daryl? Well, he just somehow knew Daryl would be the one to take care of her no matter what this bullshit life threw at you two. And he was so grateful for that. If he had to lose you there was no better man to take care of you. He pocketed the rings again and turned to walk back out of the room, shutting the door to allow you two some privacy. All the while thinking about the day he and your mother had wed. He laughed to himself at the happy memory, absentmindedly nodding his head to Dwight to follow him out of the house.

You heard the door close, unable to look away from the man you loved as your dad gracefully left.

Daryl wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you softly into him, nudging his nose up into yours and looking at you with curious eyes.

“Are ya sure you’re alright, baby?” he asked, with loving concern in his eyes.

You allowed him happily to pull you back into him and nodded, looking away a second before flitting your sincerely happy eyes back to his.

“I’m sure. I just can’t believe you happened to me,” you said in a near whisper as you thought about being his and his alone, for as long as you were here on Earth.

He smiled, closing his eyes as his lips landed on yours and he swayed your bodies together.

“Shit, girl…I can’t believe it either. Who would have thought that I’d find the sweetest thing in a place like that? You’re my everything, Y/N,” he said, looking down at you as the most precious thing in this world to him. He said it sincerely, wrapping you in a hug as he pressed his lips to yours, softly taking your tongue around his as he lovingly showed you just how much he cares with a mere kiss.

When he was done you smiled and sighed, looking up at him with the same loving look he had on his face. You laid your head on his shoulder as you two swayed together in a slow dance all your own and sighed.

“I just want it to go well…Oh, please let it go well…” you said, your eyes faltering into worry as you thought about how delicate this truce with the Sanctuary and Alexandria was. It was all on your shoulders. Everything about this deal came down to you two being able to find a way to make these communities allies and not enemies.

Daryl looked down at you, gulping down his own fear of the same thoughts and nodded.

“I know…” he said, kissing the top of your head, reassuring himself that he would do whatever it took to make sure that you were safe. He truly didn’t know how all of this would work. But he knew he would do just about anything to make sure that you could stay here with him, safe and protected. He too hoped that everyone would adjust and let you into his home; your home, now too.

He pulled you into him, wrapping his arms around you and holding your head gently against his shoulder.

“No matter what? We’re gonna be happy, Y/N. I promise,” he said, leaning over to kiss your head again before resting his back on yours and swaying you both back and forth.

You smiled, nestling further into him and nodded. You had to believe he was right. You breathed him in, imagining all the amazing days ahead that you could – no, would – have with the man you loved more than anything. You allowed yourself to forget the world and the possible problems around you for just this one moment…

\----

Negan walked out of Daryl’s house with Dwight in tow and walked down the paved road of Alexandria, smiling as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the safety of this place and the sun on his face.

“I wouldn’t get too comfortable here.”

Negan opened one eye and squinted with a cocky look on his face to see Rick standing opposite him with his hands on his hips and that same look he always gave him, hatred.

Negan chuckled, looking up at the sky in amusement for a moment before turning his playful, happy eyes back to Rick’s. Negan walked over and placed his hand on Rick’s shoulder with Dwight behind him, looking away to avoid confrontation.

“Relax, R-ick. This is my little girl’s day. There is nothin’ you have to be worried about from me except if that cake isn’t tip-top!” he said, leaning back enthusiastically toward the end.

Rick looked warily over at him, making sure he was being real. When he knew that he was he timidly nodded.

“Well, we have Carol and Marie finishin’ the cake as we speak. It’ll be fine,” Rick said, with mixed feelings as he stared at the man he hated, but knowing he was the father of the woman Daryl loved.

They stood at a standstill for a while until Rick nodded and walked off, brushing Negan slightly on his shoulder.

Negan huffed in amusement turning to watch him walk off behind him with a worried resolve in his eyes. Negan turned and looked at Dwight with a playful smile, nudging his nose up.

“That’s a man who k-n-ow-s what’s up!” Negan said with a giddy lean back.

Dwight looked at him, nodded in agreement and then looked away again with nervous eyes.

Negan noticed and the amused twinkle in his eye returned. He walked over and gripped his shoulder, walking the two of them forward towards the huge outdoor wedding area Negan had set up. He stopped them both as they reached the new terrace with flowers adorning it and looked over at Dwight with amusement, pulling him closer.

“Now I know you wanted her Dwighty-Boy…But…*he clucks his tongue with amusement*…She just wanted so much more than a sniveling suck up like you…” Negan said.

Negan noticed Dwight’s sneer at his words and put up his hands in surrender.

“Her words, not mine,” Negan said, laughing at the reaction it got his pet project.

Dwight glared him down for a few seconds before nodding and walking off.

Before he could get too far Negan clamped his hand down on his shoulder, stopping Dwight in his tracks.

Negan walked up behind him and whispered in his ear, dangerously.

“By the way? I think that crossbow belongs to my future son-in-law. So why don’t you set it on the ground and go back home…Make sure everything is going according to my liking?” he said with polite hostility in his voice.

Dwight nodded and obeyed, stepping forward, pulling the crossbow harness off of him and laying it on the ground. When he was done, he stood back up, turned back and looked at Negan. He nodded as the obedient soldier that he was and turned to walk towards the gates of Alexandria.

“Good boy,” Negan said to himself with a delighted smile as he watched Dwight walk away.

He picked up the crossbow and examined it with a smile as he thought about how happy it would make you to see Daryl get this back. He slung it over his shoulder and walked off to the grassy knoll in the middle of the town where they were setting up the scene.

\-----

“I don’t want to go,” Daryl said, looking over at you with a playful pout.

“You have to! It’s bad luck for you to see the bride before the wedding,” you said, trying to push him out the door.

He finally nodded and smiled happily over at you, pressing your lips to his for one more slow, sweet kiss. When he was done, he cupped your face, looking deep into your eyes and whispered, “I’ll see ya soon.”

You sighed, fighting every urge you had to pull him back into you and forced yourself to nod.

“Soon,” you said in a mere whisper.

“Your Dad said he’d come get you when its time,” Daryl said, kissing your hand sweetly before turning to walk away.

You watched him walk away, your whole being aching as you watched the distance separate the two of you. You reminded yourself you only had about a half-hour to get ready. You looked longingly over at him as he walked up the road and further into town for another few seconds and forced yourself to shut the door to get ready.

You got ready meticulously washing yourself of every bit of dirt, shaving yourself just the way you knew he liked. When you were done bathing, you went into your bedroom and walked over to the bed, looking at the sundress with a smile. You put it on and put on a white pair of panties to go underneath. You walked over to the dresser and grabbed your brush, pulling through your hair as you stared at yourself with a nervous expression into the mirror.

You twirled around, petting the skirt and smoothing it out and down as you examined yourself. You thought about all this moment meant to you and what it meant for your future. You thought about what your mother would have said if she had been here today beside you, as every mother should be able to be. You thought about this entire crazy journey that was your life and the end of the world. The end of hope, or so you had thought.

And then you thought about Daryl, a smile instantly coming to your lips at the thought.

Sweet, amazing, pure love on fire Daryl. You had never known anyone like him ever before in your life. Someone so resilient and so strong. Yet he was the sweetest caring man underneath it all. This new world had made almost everyone harder. But somehow it just made him care even more. You loved him for that.

You replayed the night you met again with a laugh as you remembered his shocked look at your advances and how happy he looked as he gave into you and hit his high deep inside you for the first time. That was the beginning of everything. And it had led to this. Ever since that moment you had wanted to feel or experience nothing else but him. He was your world now. So, what did you have to fear? You asked yourself silently calming your nerves.

There was a knock on the bedroom door.

“Yes?” you said, your voice wavering a little as you called out.

“It’s your Dad…Can I come in?” he asked.

You laughed a little at the sound of him asking to enter so politely.

“There’s a first time for everything,” you said to yourself and then called back to him.

“Come in,” you said, looking at the door behind you open through the mirror.

You watched your dad come in and your nerves came back to your stomach. This was it.

Negan walked in decked out in his zipped-up leather jack and red scarf. You noticed he had shaved and was wearing his good boots, shined up recently.

“There’s my girl,” Negan said, trying not to get misty at the sight of you and the significance of what was about to happen. He didn’t know how to give his little girl away.

“Your mother…” Negan started, looking away as he forced himself to continue.

“Your mother would’ve loved to be here, Y/N,” he said, forcing his misty eyes back to yours.

“And you look so beautiful…” he said, letting a single tear run down his face.

“Dad…” you said, walking over to him, looking at him with concern for the first time since you could remember.

“What’s wrong?” you asked, shocked at the sight of him. He was never an emotional man. Even when your mom died, he kept it together.

“Nothing’s wrong…It’s just…I never thought I’d be losin’ my little girl,” he said, shaking his head as he tried to regain composure.

“You aren’t losing me, Dad. You’re my dad. You’re always gonna be my dad,” you said smiling reassuringly up at him and giving him a hug.

Negan nodded and hugged you tightly back. A few moments later he rubbed your back a few times and patted it, silently telling you he was okay. He stepped back and offered his arm to you.

“Are you ready?” he asked, looking over at you with a proud smile of all that you had to come.

You smiled, exhilaration overcoming your nerves now as you thought about finally being Daryl’s forever.

You looked over at him with excitement and nodded.

“Ready,” you said with the nod of your head.

He nodded back, clearing his throat as he started to walk you both out of the bedroom. You two walked out of the house and down the road. It was usually pretty dark at this time of night but as you walked further into town you noticed a huge glow over by the grassy lawn in the middle of the town. You looked up and noticed someone had strung white Christmas lights around the town’s gazebo and trellis that surrounded it. There were jasmine flowers planted all around the area, encircling an area for you two to stand. Beyond that there were white wooden chairs all in uniformed rows.

“I had Chad and his team make them just for this,” Negan said, answering your silent question and smiling happily at the look on your face.

“Dad…This is…Beautiful!” you said, with happy awe as you took in the beautiful scene he had created just for you two.

Most of the town was there sitting in attendance. They were all looking back at you with questioning eyes, still not sure if you could trust you. Daryl’s best friend Carol had come here just for the ceremony and was in the front row on the right side. Rick was beside her, with Carl, Michonne, and Judith beside him. You looked over at the left side of the front row where it split. You looked down the row sadly as you saw no one in the chairs until you got to the last chair at the end. There was Daryl sitting with his hands on his knees leaning forward with a happy smile at his surprise.

“Jerk,” you said with a loving laugh, your smile beaming beyond your control as you watch him get up and start walking over to the altar set up in front of the lit-up gazebo.

He had a red rose tucked into his front pocket of his black shirt. He looked less disheveled than usual, his hair slicked down and his shirt had been ironed and tucked in. You looked to Carol who laughed silently with a knowing smile and a shrug to you. You smiled and nodded in silent thanks to her.

You looked over at your dad and took a deep, brave breath.

Negan looked back at you silently telling you he loved you too and nudged his arm into your shoulder.

“You ready?” he asked, already knowing the answer as you looked back at Daryl with nothing but pure want in your eyes.

“I’m ready,” you said effortlessly as you stared over at the man you loved.

“He better be worth it for all the hell you put me through trying to find someone for you,” Negan said with a playful smile as he walked you to the path at the center of the aisle between the two sides of chairs.

Your eyes stayed locked onto Daryl as you started to walk toward him, refusing to focus on any of these other people’s eyes on you right now. All you saw, all you wanted, was him.

“He is,” you said in pure truth and absentmindedly to your Dad as you walked up to the altar and stood opposite of Daryl.

You dropped your hand from your dad’s and grabbed Daryl’s hands in yours as you both got lost in each other’s eyes.

“Take care of her, Daryl…Please,” Negan said with a bit of desperation in his voice as he lightly tapped Daryl’s shoulder.

Daryl looked over at Negan tense at first until he saw how honest Negan was in that moment. He nodded, biting his lip a little before saying, “I will. I promise.”

Negan clamped on to his shoulder a few seconds longer, looking over at you for your silent approval with misty eyes. You nodded, your own eyes getting misty at the sight. He nodded again, dropping his head and walking over to sit in the first seat on the front row of your side, alone.

You smiled gratefully over at him, mouthing, ‘Thank you,’ to him before focusing back on Daryl.

He was the best sight you could ever see. Even just being away from him this past hour felt like hell. You felt completely at ease at the sight of him again and his hands coupled with yours.

“We’re gathered here tonight to bless this couple…”

You turned, startled at the booming voice that came from your other side. You watched Gabriel walk out of the gazebo as he began to speak with a bible in his hands. He walked up to the altar and smiled graciously at you and happily at Daryl. He then addressed the people that sat in the seats.

“Let me start by saying thank you on the behalf of the couple for being here tonight,” Gabriel said, looking proudly at each of you as he continued.

“It is not often if ever we see something like this union in front of us today. Indeed, times have been hard…on us all. But old vendettas are not what we are here for today. We are here to talk about the future. We are here to celebrate the future of these two people. These two people who are standing up here in front of you to vow their unwavering devotion to one another…for eternity,” Gabriel said, looking happily at the two of you again, with a renewed hope of this new world around them.

You smiled up at him and then looked back at Daryl in pure love as you thought about the idea of being able to spend the rest of your life with the man in front of you.

“I won’t go into the scripture as Mr. Dixon…” he paused and looked pointedly at Daryl with a smile at the formal name before continuing.

“Daryl has chosen to say a few words of his own for Y/N and vice versa,” Gabriel said, stepping back and nodding to Daryl for him to speak.

You looked over at Daryl with a curious smile as you watched him silently preparing himself to speak in front of all these people. He finally shook his hair out of his eyes and looked over at you confidently, squeezing your hands in his a little tighter as he took a deep breath and spoke.

“I’ve never been good at any of this…” Daryl started, smirking a little to himself as he continued, trying to avoid the eyes that were on him.

“But, from the moment I met you, there was just something so amazing about you. The way you hadn’t let the worst of this world get to ya. The way you took no shit from no one. But the best thing? The best thing was just how much ya loved me. I’ve never felt anythin’ like this…” he said, baring his soul for you.

He cleared his throat.

“So, I guess just thank you…for always being you and always bein’ amazin’ to me. No one has ever loved me like you do. I love you, Y/N…I think that love is enough to withstand whatever all this is and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life tryin’ to make you feel just as good as you make me feel every day since you found and saved me,” he finished with a happy shrug, trying to forget that he was being exposed for everyone to see.

He cleared his throat again, smiling happily over at you a second as he watched your reaction to his words. You sighed and gripped his hands tighter as if you would never let go. You looked over at him with more innocent eyes than he had ever seen from you before as you gave fully into his love. He knew in that moment you would always love him the way you always had, from here until forever. He was going to gesture to Gabriel, but he got lost in the moment and in your beautiful eyes staring back at him with nothing but pure happy gratitude.

“Thank you, Daryl.”

Gabriel’s voice cut through your bubble and you both looked over at him as if startled as he brought you two back to reality.

Gabriel looked over at Daryl and nodded with a glimmer of laughter in his eyes, before turning to look at you with a relaxed smile on his face.

“And now Y/N would like to say a few words,” Gabriel said, bowing his head to you, gesturing for you to speak.

You took a deep breath, looking timidly around you at the faces of so many people who should hate you, but were still here tonight for you two. Your eyes made it to your dad’s. He nodded at you; his eyes misty again as he silently told you with just a look that you were strong enough to get through this.

You smiled back at him and huffed, lost for a moment in your memories before looking up at Daryl as innocent as ever and started to speak.

“For so long I thought that I’d never find the man I’d been hoping for. And then the world ended and I gave up on it all together…And then you came into my life, when all my hope was gone of ever finding a good man,” you laughed to yourself and continued, “I remember the first time I saw you. How dutiful and good you were, despite where you were. I remember the stories people told about you too. But once I knew you, like really knew you? I saw even more that I loved in you…” you looked around at the people looking curiously back over at you and flitted your eyes back to Daryl’s.

“You’re such an amazing man Daryl. I have never known anyone like you. So, kind. So, generous. So, loving. I trust my life to you, Daryl. And my future. I can’t wait to be yours forever. I will always be yours and yours alone, forever,” you said with a look of promise in your eyes as you smiled happily up at the man you wanted to love you for the rest of your days.

He looked over at you with a low-key smile and whispered, “Of course yours was better than mine.”

You laughed, looking up at him with amusement and whispered back.

“You’re better than anything I’ve ever known, Daryl,” you whispered with a sweet smile and leaned in to kiss him, forgetting completely about the audience and scene around you.

He smiled, smirking a little as he watched you lean into him as if no one was watching, becoming bolder by the look on your face. He unwrapped his hands from yours and wrapped them around your waist, pulling you into his gorgeous, sturdy body. His lips ghosted yours as he backed his head up just enough until he watched your hazy, happy eyes open and look up at him.

“I promise to always be there for you, no matter what. I love you so much, Y/N,” he said and then pushed his lips to yours for a slow, passionate kiss.

You sighed and happily melted into his kiss. It was the happiest moment in your life since finding him.

You two were lost in your tongues dancing magically around one another’s that you could barely hear the people in the background clapping for you.

You pulled your lips off of his after a few more loving laps as Gabriel cleared his throat. You both looked over at him with happy yet sheepish faces, making Gabriel laugh silently in amusement.

“Can we have the rings?” Gabriel asked, looking over at Negan.

Negan cleared his throat, blinking away any tears that threatened to come down as he stood up and walked over to Gabriel. He looked over at you with a happy smile, one you hadn’t seen since before your mom had passed and then over to Daryl. He looked him over as if sizing him up one more time before nodding to himself and to Daryl, his eyes misty again as he turned and dropped the rings into Gabriel’s hands. He nodded to you again once more before forcing himself to walk him back to his seat.

Gabriel gave Daryl your ring and you his.

You both graciously took them into your hands, looking down at them with happy smiles on your faces.

He gestured to Daryl.

“Do you Daryl take Y/N to be your wife? To have and to hold, till death do you part?” he asked, grinning as he watched Daryl look back over at you as serious as he had ever been.

“I do,” he said as you looked up at him with such innocent happiness as he pushed the ring onto your left ring finger.

You stuck your left hand out and watched him place the ring just above the leather ring he had given to you when he had proposed and smiled at the sight. You looked up at Daryl silently telling him how much you loved him as your own eyes got misty with pure love for him. Your heart was so happy it felt like it might burst.

“Do you take Daryl to be your husband? To have and to hold, till death do you part?” Gabriel asked you, turning his attention to you.

You looked up at Daryl, unable to focus on anyone or anything but him in this precious moment.

You nodded.

“I do,” you said with a hazy smile, your eyes never wavering from his. You looked down, taking his left hand in yours and pushing his ring onto his ring finger.

He smiled, his heart bursting with pure joy at this moment.

He wrapped you quickly back into his arms and held onto you so lovingly. He stared happily back into your eyes, wanting to do and experience everything with you all over again and all at once.

Gabriel looked at you both and then laughed.

“Well then, by God’s will…I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride,” he said with excitement in his eyes, clapping along with the people in the crowd.

Daryl leaned in, his lips ghosting yours as he smiled down at you.

“Well, what do you know? I guess you’re stuck with me,” he said with a smirk.

You laughed and shook your head a little.

“I’d love to be stuck with you anywhere…Kiss me you fool,” you said with a smirk of your own.

He nodded nudging his nose up into yours and whispered, “Yes, dear.”

He pushed his lips to yours for a few slow kisses on your lips and then pushed his tongue into your mouth. He swirled his tongue around yours a few times as you heard the applause in the background. After a few seconds, you heard your dad’s voice cut through your bubble.

“Alright, alright…Let’s not get too crazy here…” Negan said, looking over at you two uncomfortably as he stood up and leaned back in his signature authoritative stance.

You laughed into Daryl’s kiss and pulled your lips from his. You looked over at your dad as you rested your head on Daryl’s shoulder.

“Alright Dad,” you said with another laugh, looking up at Daryl who just huffed and laughed a little.

You ran your hands up his chest and wrapped them around Daryl’s neck.

“I guess we should…” you said, looking back at the aisle that divided the two sides of the crowd.

“Please join us at the reception over at the city hall. We have food, drinks, music, and each other to enjoy this happy occasion!” Gabriel said with enthusiasm, gesturing for the two of you to walk forward.

You nodded, looking over at Daryl with a fool-in-love grin as he grabbed your hand and you two walked down the aisle together, hand in hand, shoulder to shoulder. Just like you always had and just like you always would. You kept your eyes on each other, his softening with support as he noticed the anxiety in your eyes at the eyes on you.

He wanted so much for you to feel like this was your home now too and to feel safe. 

“Don’t worry, Y/N. I won’t let anyone ruin this for you tonight,” he said, reassuringly squeezing your hand with his.

“This is your night,” Daryl said.

You smiled, leaning your head on his shoulder and looking up at him with pure love.

“No, it’s *our* night,” you said, completely lost in him as you two walked hand in hand to the city hall building just down the road.

When you got to the building you walked up the steps. Daryl was about to open the door for you when Negan’s hand suddenly slammed it shut again. You both looked over at him with confusion.

“Wait. Allow me,” he said and opened the door for the two of you, with a glimmer of excitement in his eyes.

“What’s this?” you asked, knowing that mischievous look on your father’s face.

“Just go…It’s a surprise,” he said with the raise of his eyebrow and a happy smile.

You looked at him with a wary smile and then nodded, looking over at Daryl with a deep breath and a shrug.

Daryl looked back at Negan with a smile and nod before escorting you through the door.

You walked inside with a confused look on your face. You looked around and noticed the entire hall set up for a banquet style party, something you hadn’t seen since before the world went to shit. There were white twinkle lights all around the room, setting a beautiful glow to it. You walked past the set tables and up to an altar that had been set up. There was a candle glowing bright, illuminating it. You dropped Daryl’s hand as you walked up to it and smiled, melancholy tears instantly hitting your eyes.

You traced the images that had been pinned in place with a smile and teary eyes.

“Mom,” you said, tracing the images of your mother that you had thought were long gone by now.

You looked over at your dad who was now standing side by side with you, looking at the pictures with the same melancholy misty eyes.

“She would’ve wanted to be here… So, now she is,” he said, fighting back tears of his own as he thought of just how true that was.

“She always wondered what kind of man you’d choose and what this day would be like. She always wanted it to be perfect,” he said, leaning over to stroke one of the images of her for a second.

“I tried sweetheart,” he said with an apologetic smile on his face, letting only one tear fall at the thought of her missing her little girl’s day.

“You did great dad,” you said, putting your hand on his shoulder.

He looked over at you with a surprised smile.

“Especially…under the circumstances,” you said smiling over gratefully at him.

“And not one scene…weird,” you said with a sarcastic smirk as you leaned over to hug him.

You both looked at the pictures of your mother with a bittersweet smile.

You traced one of them.

“My first bike. I remember this day. You and mom brought it home one day as a surprise. We were so happy,” you said, almost in a whisper.

“Yeah, we were,” he said looking over at you with happiness as he watched you reminisce about the good old days.

He looked over at Daryl who was politely standing to the side, looking at the pictures with sad respect in his eyes.

“Now you get to experience that yourself, Y/N,” Negan said with happy smile.

You looked up at him quizzically for a second and then nodded, a smile spreading across your face as you turned and looked over at Daryl thinking about the future you had with him and what was to come.

“He’s perfect,” you said, looking over at him with adoring eyes.

Negan chuckled.

“Why don’t you go tell him that and I’ll get us something to toast with,” he said, pushing his shoulder playfully into yours.

You looked over at your dad and smiled, nodding to him and then turning to walk back to the man you loved. You felt like you were walking into your own private bubble. You could hear the sound of people coming into the building in the background, but it sounded so far away.

Daryl turned and looked over at you, locking eyes with yours. The moment he saw that hazy, happy, so -in-love look on your face he melted, smiling happily back at you and facing you as he watched you walk into him. You ran your hands up his vest, spending special time on the cut he had cut out for your ring before running your hands up and placing them on his chest.

You looked up at him as soft music started to play in the background, and everyone settled in for the party.

“I love you, Daryl,” you said without hesitation, knowing in every fiber of your being it was true.

He smiled and pulled you into his arms, swiftly wrapping his arms around you and twirled you around until you were in your own world again.

You laughed, running your hands up to place them on his shoulders as you two started to sway to the music.

“I didn’t know you could dance,” you said with another happy laugh as he twirled you both around the dancefloor.

He smirked and twirled you both around in quick succession, showing you his footwork as he spun you.

You tried hard to keep up, not being the best dancer yourself. But he always made sure you were never too far behind him. The music slowed down and so did he, playfully smiling at your nervous eyes as you tried to keep up with him.

He stopped twirling and stood there stationary with you, swaying you in his arms to the music.

“My ma taught me. She thought every man should know how to dance with his woman,” he said with a huff of shock that she had been right.

“Oh yeah? How’d Merle take to that?” you asked with a small laugh, remembering how he had described his brother through many stories he had told you about him.

He chuckled.

“He didn’t take to it…never showed up for a lesson. I, on the other hand, had perfect attendance,” Daryl replied with a laugh at the memory.

“I’m sorry they couldn’t be here,” you said with a pained look as you watched him remembering them.

He looked over at you and then at Negan.

“There are a few people who I would have loved ya to meet,” he said, wishing he saw Glenn and Abe’s faces in the crowd along with his brother and mother’s.

He hardened his jaw a little at the thought as he watched Negan laughing and talking with one of the townspeople.

He looked back over at you, not quite sure how he got here. But the minute he looked back into your eyes he fell all over for you again. He brought his hand up to cup your face, looking you over as he reminded himself all over again just how much he fucking loved you. The rest had to stay in the past, for both your sakes.

You smiled up at him, teary-eyed knowing where his head was at and wishing the way you had met had been different for him. You brought your hand up and rested it on his, which cupped your face.

“Thank you for loving me…For trusting me….Even when you had every right not to,” you said with nothing but sincerity in your eyes.

He huffed, looking you over in awe again as he thought about all you had brought to his life since he had met you.

“How could I not love someone as amazin’ as you?” he asked, slowly pushing his lips to yours for a sweet kiss.

You were lost in each other when the sound of a glass clinking interrupted your sweet kiss.

You both turned and looked over to see Negan clanking the glass with a sarcastic grin over at you as he called attention to the room.

“Oh, boy,” you said, your stomach filling with nerves as you looked around the room. No one seemed to be bothered and they all turned their attention to Negan in the spotlight.

Daryl kissed your cheek.

“Don’t worry, Y/N…It’ll be alright,” he said nuzzling the side of your neck a few times before kissing the spot just under your ear. The spot he knew you loved.

You looked over at him and nodded with a smile, taking a deep breath as you both turned towards your dad. You locked hands with Daryl as you turned your bodies away from one another and towards your father, hoping that he wouldn’t upset anyone.

Negan nodded to you with a happy smile and cheersed you in the air.

Someone came over nearly immediately after and brought you and Daryl a glass of champagne.

“I don’t usually share my awesome stash with others. In fact, I like to keep it hidden away for those desperate days where you need reminding of why we do what we do,” he said, cheersing everyone else in the room with a look of solemn respect for what everyone had been through.

His eyes solemn, worrisome eyes came back to yours and he looked you two over, smiling happily to himself again.

He hung his head for a second, composing the tears that threatened to leak again and then forced his teary, happy eyes back to yours.

“But today? Today is one of those days we are reminded why we are here still, despite those undead assholes outside. Today, my little girl got married,” he said with a huff as the impact of that fact hit him like a train.

“She was never one to settle for what she knew she didn’t deserve. Headstrong as ever. Which I’m sure Daryl knows somethin’ about by now,” he said, laughing a little.

Daryl laughed and nodded in agreement to Negan, looking over at you with a knowing look in his eyes.

You laughed and nudged him playfully in the rib with your elbow.

Negan took a deep breath looking over at you two as if it were a dream he was in.

“When the world ended, all I could think about was keeping her safe. I never dreamed we’d be here right now…Especially because of past…discretions…” Negan said locking eyes with Rick’s and nodding to him with gratitude.

Rick’s jaw clenched and his hands went up to his hips in slight defense. But he nodded back, looking over at Daryl and you, reminding himself why he was allowing Negan to be anywhere near his people.

Negan looked back at you with an apologetic smile and gave the same look to Daryl. Daryl huffed in surprise at this. It was the first time Negan had looked at him for who he was or acknowledged his remorse for the things Negan had put him through.

“Daryl’s a good man. Far better than most that I’ve known…” Negan said, talking directly at you as he spoke.

“And I know he’s gonna take care of you, Y/N. He loves you. Anybody can see that…” Negan said, pausing and taking another breath before he continued.

Negan paused again and looked around the room, looking at all of the people who had come despite what had gone on between them. He nervously looked around the room, facing the fact that these were the people he was entrusting your safety to.

Some seemed stiff as if they didn’t want to be there but knew they should be. Others seemed more relaxed. Daryl’s main group stood on the side of the room looking like the outcasts standing at their lockers in high school.

He looked over at Rick, Carol, Michonne, Carl, and Judith, and continued.

“I want to thank you all for taking care of the most precious thing I have ever done,” he said, looking back at you with a cheers of his glass.

You and Daryl smiled and cheersd to him back with your glasses.

He lifted his glass in the air toward you and concluded.

“To the happy newlyweds. May they be happy for the rest of their lives together. To Y/N and Daryl!” he said, raising his glass again.

The people in the room started clapping and turned all of their attention to you causing your stomach to flip with nerves again.

You smiled at them and raised your glass looking bake over at Daryl as you clinked your glass to his.

“I guess there’s no backing out now,” you said with a smile.

He chuckled a little and you both took a sip of your drink.

He leaned over and whispered into your ear, “You couldn’t get rid of me if you tried.”

You laughed.

“Why do I know that is definitely true?” you said with another happy laugh at the man you loved so dearly.

You took another sip of your champagne as you looked around the room. You noticed people here and there looking over at you with question. You hoped they weren’t saying anything bad about you. Your eyes locked with Rick’s who nodded a polite hello as he clenched his jaw and clapped along with everyone else. You ran down the line of Daryl’s favorite people and took a deep breath, knowing sooner or later you had to get used to this.

Daryl followed your gaze and took another sip of his drink, looking back over at you with hesitation.

“Do you want to go over?” he asked.

You looked over at him with wide eyes, your heart pounding with anxiety at the thought. But you knew it was important to him.

“Do you think we should?” you asked.

He shrugged and said, “We don’t have to if you don’t want to,” looking over at you with a soft, supportive smile.

You smiled sweetly back at him, remembering everything he had given up to be with you, especially his family. You looked up at him and linked arms with his.

“Come on. Let’s go say hi,” you said, leaning up to give him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

He smiled and nodded, walking you two forward and through the crowd. You first reached Negan and so you both approached him.

You both set down your glasses and you turned back toward Negan.

“Thanks, Dad. That was beautiful,” you said, leaning over to hug him, your hand still securely in Daryl’s.

Negan smiled and hugged you back. You went back to Daryl’s side and Daryl stepped forward and pushed his free hand forward toward Negan. Negan smiled gratefully back at him, reaching forward and grabbing Daryl’s hand a shook it. He pulled Daryl toward him and looked him in the eye with a serious look.

“Take care of her,” Negan said with a look of dangerous worry in his eyes.

Daryl nodded, keeping his eyes firmly locked on Negan’s as he did.

“I will. I promise,” Daryl said, looking over at him with certainty.

Negan glared him down until he was sure and then dropped his hand from Daryl’s and clapped his shoulder a few times before looking over at you. He leaned over and kissed your cheek like he used to when you were little. He stepped back and smiled at you, beaming with pride for everything that you were.

“I wish you two only the best,” Negan said with a teary smile.

You nodded and smiled back happily, getting teary-eyed yourself.

“Thanks, Dad,” you said and hugged him.

“As much as I hate to admit it… Your mom would have loved him,” he admitted, hugging you back with a full hug.

You laughed, a happy tear escaping her eye and hugged him harder.

“I wish she was here,” you said, more tears coming down.

“I know,” Negan said, patting your back.

“She’s here. You just can’t see her anymore,” he said, leaning back with a comforting smile for you.

For a night your dad had become the one you had remembered so long ago.

“I miss her too…That’s natural. But this is your night and she wouldn’t want it wasted in tears. So, go, go on. Seems like there’s a lot of people here who can’t wait to say hi to the happy couple. I’m gonna head out, let you two enjoy this,” he said.

You looked at him with sadness but nodded knowing that was probably best.

You looked over at Daryl with a sad smile and dropped his hand. You hugged your dad like it was the last time you might see him.

You took a deep breath and stepped back, dropping your arms from him.

“I love you, dad. Please have a safe trip home,” you said, with worry in your eyes as you tried to play your part in this bizarre scene. You could feel them all watching you.

“Easy-Peasy,” Negan said, forcing a nonchalant smile on his face.

You smiled and laughed a little, giving him one more hug.

When you were done, he locked eyes with Daryl again and nodded to him with respect, patting him on his shoulder again a few times proudly before making his way out the door.

He stopped and turned around, locking eyes with Daryl’s with a smirk on his face.

“I almost forgot,” he said walking over to one of the tables and pulled something out from under it.

It was Daryl’s crossbow.

You watched with a happy smile as he brought it over to Daryl and pushed it lightly into his chest.

“I believe this is yours?” he asked with a smile.

Daryl huffed, taking his weapon back for the first time since he had been captured and grabbed it territorially. He checked the weapon, making sure that asshole hadn’t scuffed it up too bad. He locked eyes with Negan’s and nodded.

“Thanks,” Daryl said sincerely to his new father-in-law.

Negan smiled wider at him, patting his shoulder again.

“Anything for my boy,” he said, laughing a little at the look Daryl gave him at his words.

You giggled, looking over at the exchange with delight. Your dad sure had a way of making people squirm, even Daryl.

Negan laughed playfully for another few seconds before turning and walking over to you.

“I guess I should be going,” he said, looking warily around the room at all the eyes on you three.

His hands came to your shoulders and he held you, looking seriously into your eyes for a moment.

“You need anything? You call me, immediately,” he said with a stern look on his face, needing to know you were going to be safe.

You nodded, your nerves kicking in again as you looked around at all the strange new faces and then back to him.

“I will, Dad. I promise. I love you,” you said, hugging him tightly one more time before you let him go.

He smiled over at you again at your words, cupping your face with his hands.

“I love you too, kid. Be safe,” he said with a reassuring wink. You rolled your eyes and he chuckled, kissing your forehead quickly before stepping back and walking toward the door.

You watched him leave, wishing he could stay but knowing it was better if he didn’t. You locked sad eyes with Daryl who looked down at you questioning silently if you were okay. You nodded, leaning up to give him a soft kiss, reminding yourself why you were here. You leaned back and nudge your head, gripping his hand again.

“Come on. Let’s go talk to your family,” you said with an encouraging smile, pulling him away and toward his family lined up against the wall.

You took a deep breath, trying to avoid the nerves that rumbled around in your stomach as you and Daryl walked hand-in-hand over to his family against the wall.

“Thank for comin’,” Daryl said, reaching his hand out to shake Rick’s.

Rick chuckled a little at his friend.

“As if I would miss this,” Rick said, leaning in to give Daryl a quick, yet firm hug.

“I never thought I’d see the day,” Rick said with a smirk at his friend.

Rick looked over at you and nodded a polite hello, his eyes shifting a little but keeping his behavior civil for Daryl’s sake. You seemed to be everything Daryl said you were. But the fact that you were Negan’s daughter still made him question you. Regardless, it was very obvious you loved Daryl and him you. He couldn’t take that away from his best friend.

“Congratulations, Y/N,” Rick said smiling politely over at you.

You smiled graciously back at him.

“Thank you, Rick,” you replied.

You and Daryl looked over at Michonne and thanked her, next Carl with Judith in his arms. And at the end Carol stood with a look of happy awe at the fact that Daryl had finally found someone he thought he could share his life with. She had sized you up in a few minutes flat when meeting you. You were strong and capable, sure. But the minute she saw the way you looked at him she knew how much you loved him.

She walked over to Daryl and gave him a happy hug, holding his shoulders for a moment as she spoke.

“I have to agree with Rick. I never thought I’d see the day…” she said, laughing a little as Daryl fought an eyeroll at her comment.

She turned and gave you a full-bodied hug, catching you off guard as you gasped in surprise and hugged her back.

“If this one gives you any problems you let me know,” Carol said with a smirk back at Daryl as she hugged you.

When she was done, she leaned back and said with a smile, “Seriously, you two need anything, don’t hesitate to call.”

“Thank you…You really don’t know how much…how much this means to me,” you said, tearing up a little as you spoke. It meant everything to you that these people were allowing you to be a part of Daryl’s life. You would forever be grateful.

You looked up at Daryl, so in love and spoke to him.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you,” you whispered, completely forgetting everyone and everything else as your eyes focused on him, disappearing into that loving bubble you two always made.

He wrapped you securely in his arms and pulled you into him, your lips just inches away from each other again, as they always were when you two had a say in the matter.

You sighed and melted into him, arching your lips up into his as you had so many times before.

He smiled a knowing smile at that look on your face. He knew right then that he was the only place you ever wanted to be…and the feeling was mutual.

“Ya wanna dance?” he asked with a slight smirk, already knowing your answer.

You shook your head, ‘no.’

“No. Take me home?” you asked, tired of the prying eyes around you and tired of feeling on edge.

He nodded and smiled over at you, so lovingly, so protectively. He dropped his arms around you and grabbed your hand, turning back to Rick and the rest of his family. He looked over at Rick and nodded goodnight, trying to keep his hard expression as he did, but failing a thousand percent.

Rick chuckled a little and walked over to you both.

He shook hands with Daryl, clasping his other hand over Daryl’s and looked pointedly into his eyes, with laughter in Rick’s eyes.

“Have fun,” he said, trying to remain serious, but all he wanted to do was laugh with his brother.

Daryl huffed, shaking his hair out of his eyes and puffed his chest up with a small smile in response.

Rick laughed easily at this and then looked over to you, taking your hand in his, the same way he had Daryl’s.

He bent down a little until he was at eye range with you, looking at you with a warded, yet happy smile for the first time since you had met.

“Congratulations, Y/N…” he paused, looking over at Daryl as Daryl looked over awe-struck and so in love at you. Rick brought his eyes back to yours and said, “Welcome to the family, Y/N.”

You smiled, happily and nodded, your heart filled with nothing but pure happiness at his gesture.

You looked behind him and saw Michonne and Carl standing there with the same guarded, yet happy smiles as they nodded politely to you. You looked back at Rick with tears in your eyes, not sure what to say. You never in a million years thought that this would be even a possibility.

Rick noticed and put his hand on your shoulder, forcing your teary, confused eyes back to his.

“You’re not your father. You weren’t out there that night. You’re innocent in this. I see that. And because of you?” Rick paused looking at you incredulously and continued.

“Because of you, Alexandria is free. You did that. You will be protected,” Rick promised, looking at you reassuringly and doing the same to Daryl.

Daryl nodded, his worry leaving his eyes as he held your hand tighter.

You nodded, unsure of what to say.

Rick smiled an easy smile. The first easy smile you had seen from him towards you.

“Go. Go enjoy your honeymoon,” He said to you, stepping back and looking pointedly over at Daryl.

“You aren’t to report for duty for a week. Is that understood?” he asked, looking sternly over at Daryl with his hands on his hips for emphasis.

“Are ya sure, because-“ Daryl started, only to be stopped by Rick.

“It is non-negotiable. Unless we are in another apocalypse, I don’t want to see you working for one week,” Rick said, looking over at you as he continued.

“We don’t get to enjoy a lot in this world. But we damn well get to enjoy some things when we can help it. And with Negan off our back we should be fine,” Rick said to Daryl.

Daryl bit his lip and nodded, a little nervous about not being there to help protect the place for so long. But then he looked over at you, so radiant and glowing…And then he realized what Rick meant.

“Sure, just a week…” he said, lost in you again as he imagined a whole week alone with you. No Negan. No Saviors. Nobody but just you. His heart skipped a beat. It sounded like heaven to him.

“Good,” Rick said, clapping his shoulder reassuringly.

“Now, why don’t you two get out of here and let the rest of us enjoy this expense Champagne. I think we’ve all earned it,” Rick said with a smile.

You smiled graciously over at him and nodded, looking back over at Daryl and swung your hands together.

“Ready to leave?” you asked, hoping his response was yes, that it would always be yes to you.

He smiled and nodded, his eyes never leaving yours as he put his arm around you.

“Come on, Mrs. Dixon,” he said with a happy smile.

“Lead the way,” you said with a happy smile back at him.

You two nodded goodbye to his family and then turned to walk out of the town hall. People nodded and smiled politely at you as they watched you walk out the doors of the town hall. You heard the doors close behind you both. You took in a deep breath of the fresh night Virginia air, holding the hand that was draped over you happily with your own. You two stepped down the steps of the town hall and started down the street towards his house to enjoy an entire week of pure love with the man you loved more than anything else in this world…


End file.
